


Fathoms Below

by Tseecka



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Desire, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The law of averages would say that it was inevitable she would show up looking like that, one day...</p><p>---</p><p>Amber shows up looking like a familiar face and Robber isn't sure if it's on purpose or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathoms Below

He wonders if Amber knows what she's doing.   
  
Her hair is new, again, dark and long, shiny against his dull, rank sheets. Her eyes are dark, too--full lashes like rushes surrounding a deep, still pool. There is none of that achingly beautiful pain reflected in them, but they are so familiar, so haunting. And she's paled her skin, until it's an unnatural white, like fine china or delicate porcelain, reflecting the Zydrate's light like the full moon on her body of snow.   
  
He has to push the vial away, that glowing face too achingly familiar from the vivid dreams that haunt his upside-down nights, and he wonders again just what it is Amber Sweet knows, to torture him like this. Does she know at all?  
  
For once, he's glad of the kid's mystery, because otherwise he's not sure he'd remember who's name he's supposed to be growling out as he send himself over the edge and into oblivion, to the seventeen-year-old girl waiting for him with pale skin and dark hair and deep, fathomless eyes.


End file.
